1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for performing communication in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission have been started to overcome the increasing inconvenience of wired power supplies, and the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to the increasing number of various electronic devices including electric vehicles and mobile devices. One wireless power transmission technology uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices.
For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source device configured to supply a power, and a target device configured to receive supplied power. To efficiently transmit power from the source device to the target device, the source device and the target device may need to exchange information on a state of the source device, and information on a state of the target device, with each other. In other words, there is a demand to perform communication between the source device and the target device.